<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Orange you glad I didn't stab anyone? by nerdiests</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774954">Orange you glad I didn't stab anyone?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests'>nerdiests</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Weekly Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>But Only a Little Bit - Freeform, Crack, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Oranges, Technically OC-Centric, best way to describe this dynamic: warriors being a dumbass; thom wondering why he loves him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:28:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22774954</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Warriors really likes oranges. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That's it, you can all go home now. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>(thom's there too)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Warriors (Linked Universe)/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Linked Universe Weekly Prompts [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Orange you glad I didn't stab anyone?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>well it's been a while, hm? yeah. i have Not had a lot of inspiration, so y'all can thank one of my friends for doing something hilarious and for the mods on the linked universe server for having a valentine's day weekly prompt! i have finally written more warriors and thom content and i would like to thank my lovely friends leg and silona for reading over things and <i>especially</i> silona for listening to me ramble at her about random things that didn't necessarily have relevance to what i was writing at the time<br/>thank y'all so much</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thom was having a fine morning, in his humble opinion. He’d gone to bed at a perfectly crisp 9:30 in the evening so he could wake up and be rested at 4 the following morning. And he had woken up feeling perfectly rested, no signs of being tired or sleep deprived in the slightest. Not the typical morning, so he already had a leg up on the day before. The baking for the morning had also gone very well - his newest tart recipe had come out better than expected, so Thom expected to make a good rupee or two off of them. Thank Hylia for that, he’d spent a bit too much on the ingredients for these, so he was relieved he’d be making back what he spent and then some. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All in all, a good morning. But his fine morning was made even better with the arrival of his beloved boyfriend right at the end of the breakfast rush. Thom had made Link’s favorite type of danish that morning, hoping that he might show up to try them. Apparently Thom’s baking was blessed with precognition. That, or the Goddess was smiling on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Or</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was just very, </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky. Likely the latter of that group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the bell above the front door to his bakery rang, Thom schooled his expression from one of childish glee to something resembling professionalism. Sure, Link tried to surprise him, and to be fair that </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> work most of the time, but Thom’s bakery had a large glass window that he could see the majority of the street through. Seeing a familiar blue scarf flutter near one of the corners definitely clued him into that. Either way, he was going to let Link think he won this time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, how can I help you, pumpkin?” Thom asked, somehow managing to tack the endearment on like it was almost an afterthought. He heard a familiar laugh from outside the bakery as Link walked in, a trail of other Links behind him. Almost like a chain…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you greet all your customers like that... Should I be worried, hon?” Link replied, walking to the counter, at the lead of his travelling companions. Another two of Link’s friends - Twilight and Hyrule, if Thom remembered correctly - were flanking him, though Hyrule had someone standing on his other side. Ah, right. Link had mentioned that Hyrule had a tendency to get lost, if not necessarily on purpose. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I only greet you like that,” Thom replied, waving a hand almost dismissively. Link raised an eyebrow at that, while Twilight moved to cover his mouth with his hand. There were the ends of a smile peeking out from behind that hand, and Thom smiled a bit himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if you’re here, I might as well get you some of these danishes I made this morning,” Thom said, turning around and grabbing an orange danish he had specifically set aside that morning, with the hopes that Link would arrive. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You made orange danishes??” Link asked, sounding a lot more excited than Thom expected. Thom nodded as he turned back around, and Link nearly snatched the danish from his hand. At that point, Twilight started outright snickering, and the one next to Hyrule burst out laughing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You look like a gremlin right now, Warriors,” the shortest in their group - Wind was the one in blue, so that had to be… Four? Yeah, Four. Link just rolled his eyes as he took a bite of his danish and nearly melted right on the spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, hon, I have missed your baking so much,” Link said, locking eyes with Thom. Thom laughed, before beckoning the last members of the group into the shop and heading up to the door to close shop for an hour or two. Which was perfectly understandable in his eyes, he hadn’t seen Link in a bit and wanted to spend time with his boyfriend. The residents of the town passing by Thom’s bakery that saw him flipping the sign over waggled their brows a bit and Thom only rolled his eyes. He was just happy to see Link. Glancing over at the clock sitting on the wall nearby, Thom grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let’s head upstairs. It’s a little early for my lunch break, but I can make a bigger lunch for all of you, so I’ll need the extra time. If any of you would like to help, I could use an extra set of hands making lunch,” Thom said, making his way towards the door leading to the staircase as he did so. Link fell into step beside him, and as the two got a bit ahead of the group, Thom leaned down slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh thank the Goddess, I needed to talk to you,” Thom said, lowering his voice. Link raised an eyebrow slightly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you need to talk about?” Link asked. Thom took a breath and a few seconds to formulate his answer, before opening his mouth again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t remember the name of the shorter guy next to Hyrule. The one with pink in his hair? What was his name?” Thom asked. Link was quiet for a few seconds, before nearly doubling over as he laughed. Thom stopped, as did the rest of the group behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… Okay, hon?” Thom gave Link a concerned look as he slowly started to sit back up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You forgot Legend’s name</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Link replied, with an indignant noise coming from somewhere in the back of the group. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know I’m bad with names, pumpkin!”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Warriors grinned as he sat down at the makeshift dinner table Thom had set up in their living room area. Twilight, Wind, Hyrule, Time, Sky, and Legend were all sitting at the table with him, while Wild and Four helped Thom make lunch. Warriors didn’t really know all the details, but he was fairly excited for it. Thom had mentioned something about oranges, and Warriors had an irrational love for them. They were a good fruit, and something he hadn’t been able to have often when he was younger. So it was both a favorite and a rarity. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you really devoured that pastry earlier,” Legend said, catching Warriors’ attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s called a danish, and it was very delicious,” Warriors replied, not even caring about Legend’s opinion on the matter. He liked orange danishes, and that was that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, of course it was. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t have a reason to be biased,” Legend replied, rolling his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re really going to doubt the </span>
  <em>
    <span>baker’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>pastry making skills?” Twilight asked, raising an eyebrow as Legend shrugged. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve had oranges before, and they’re not all they’re cracked up to be,” Legend replied. Warriors gasped, putting a hand to his chest as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> you! Oranges are fantastic!” Warriors replied. Legend opened his mouth to reply, but Wind beat him to it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oranges </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> fantastic! They prevent scurvy, and that’s not fun! Speaking from experience on that one,” Wind said. For a moment, Warriors was taken aback, before turning back to Legend with renewed vigor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See!! Wind agrees with me!” Warriors said as Legend scoffed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s one person, you’d need more than that to sway me,” Legend said, purposefully turning away. Warriors turned to Time, who put up a hand to signify he wasn’t going to get into this argument, which. Fair. Sky didn’t seem to be paying too much attention - he was whittling away at something that Warriors couldn’t see. And Twilight was trying not to crack up.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hyrule? What about you?” Warriors asked. Hyrule paused. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Should I know what an orange is?” Hyrule eventually asked. Warriors gasped again, but he was joined by almost everyone else in the room. Time just shook his head, and Sky sat up, looking at the group in confusion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asked, looking over at Time. Time just shook his head, so Sky shrugged and went back to whittling. Warriors, meanwhile, jumped up from his chair and ran into the kitchen.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thom, do we have any extra oranges?” Warriors asked, looking around the different countertops. Thom nodded, gesturing in a direction and Warriors hummed, ducking around Four as he mixed up something. Warriors grabbed two oranges from the countertop, before heading back into the room the rest of their group was in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Heads up,” Warriors said, tossing an orange at Hyrule, who caught it with ease. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do I… Just bite it?” Hyrule asked. Legend nodded at the same time that Warriors and WInd both shook their heads.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You have to peel it,” Twilight cut in. Hyrule nodded, before staring at the orange.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just… Peel the skin off?” Hyrule asked. Twilight, Warriors, and Wind all nodded. Legend, meanwhile, just stared as Hyrule peeled the orange. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> why the orange I had tasted so weird,” Legend muttered. Luckily for him, no one else in the room heard this. Well, Time raised an eyebrow, but Time was staying out of this argument, so Legend was safe. For now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before Hyrule could remark on his revelation upon eating this orange, the three people in the kitchen popped back into the makeshift dining room that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> a living room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lunch’s ready! Chicken and dumplings!” Thom said, and Warriors whirled around with a grin on his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Delicious.”</span>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <span>Lunch was eaten in very short order. Warriors quite enjoyed it, especially the spices that Four had contributed. It really added more flavor to the whole thing. Warriors found himself wondering what Thom had mentioned oranges when the whole lunch was just the chicken and dumplings, which! Did not have orange in them, certainly! He would have noticed that, Warriors thought. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was only after everyone had eaten lunch that Thom stood back up from where he sat next to Warriors - almost knocking him over, because Warriors had been leaning on Thom slightly - and gave Warriors a wink. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I made a special dessert for all of you to try this fine afternoon,” Thom said, ducking into the kitchen and coming back out with… A tart? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Orange tart. Spent a while tinkering with some other recipes I had to see how I could make an orange one, but I figured it out. Thought the honor of taste testing should go to my lovely boyfriend here. And since the eight of you are travelling with him, you all get to as well,” Thom said, smiling as he set the tart down and started cutting out slices. The first was, of course, passed to Warriors, who spent a good few moments just looking it over. It was a wonderful orange shade, and the crust looked crisp and. Why wasn’t he eating it? With that thought, Warriors took a decisive bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh this is delicious,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Warriors said around the first bite of tart he took. Everyone else took that as their own cues to start eating. And everyone enjoyed them, because of course they did. Thom’s baking was a treat, and most of them hadn’t had pastries similar to them before, so that only made the treat that much better. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As everyone finished up their slices of tart, Thom gathered up the dirty dishes so he could go wash them, and as he walked away, he glanced over at Warriors, who had an unused butter knife sitting next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now don’t go stabbing anyone now,” Thom said jokingly, and Warriors laughed. Why would he stab anyone? He wouldn’t stab anyone!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would you stab anybody?” Hyrule asked as Thom walked out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“My thoughts exactly! I’ve never stabbed any of you,” Warriors said, picking up the knife for a moment. Why did Thom think he’d stab anyone? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As Warriors pondered, his eyes drifted over to the innocent orange left sitting on the table. For a moment, he blanked. Then. Then, and only then, did Warriors start to grin maniacally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey guys, wanna see something cool?” Warriors said, catching the group’s attention. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course we do,” Twilight said as everyone started turning towards Warriors as he reached towards the forgotten orange. The look that Time gave Twilight said that not everyone wanted to see something cool, but Twilight ignored it and so did Warriors. As everyone watched Warriors curiously as he set the orange down in front of him, his grin grew wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Watch this,” Warriors said, before proceeding to skewer the orange with the knife he held. Wind’s loud gasp filled the room, as Twilight started cackling and Time’s hand smacked into his face. Wild started to splutter as Four and Hyrule stared, Legend looked to the ceiling as if it might have the answers he desired, and Sky blinked in confusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This was the scene Thom walked back into the makeshift dining room to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The dishes are- Link what did you do,” Thom said, looking at the table. Warriors only gave Thom a grin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You said not to stab anyone. You never said anything about oranges,” Warriors replied. Twilight’s laughter only grew louder at that. Thom, meanwhile, looked up at the ceiling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do I love you so much?” Thom muttered. Warriors’ grin only grew wider. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because I’m lovable and really cute?” he asked. Thom only rolled his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I like to think it’s because you’re charming, but then you did this… Where’s that suave soldier when you need him?” Thom replied, turning away with a slight smile on his face. Warriors balked for a second as Legend barked out a laugh.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>bet you weren't expecting <i>that</i><br/>i mean. based on the title you probably were, but. either way.<br/>if you'd like, feel free to check out my <a href="http://nerdiests.tumblr.com">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>